


El calor de tu infierno es ideal para mis demonios

by Popo911sama



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Issues, M/M, References to Drugs, jail!AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popo911sama/pseuds/Popo911sama
Summary: El amor puede ser algo especial y encantador,  hallando siempre la manera de sobreponerse ante cualquier dificultar pero ¿qué tal si esa dificultar es la cárcel?





	1. El inicio de algo catastrófico

Una mujer de quizás treinta años, baja estatura, cabello negro y largo con ojos cafés y unas ojeras muy marcadas pasó a su lado mientras entre sus brazos cargaba a un bebé de no más de ocho meses. Esto no sorprendió a Bokuto pues sabía que varias reas de ahí llegaban embarazadas al reclusorio para después tener a sus hijos y pasar tres años infernales junto a sus niños. La observó irse, mirando por encima de su hombro derecho incluso cuando ya sólo veía apenas su espalda, sintió como el oficial que iba detrás suyo lo empujaba para que apresurara el paso y sin protestar ni amenazar, que era algo que le gustaba hacer, obedeció al hombre mayor.  

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de metal que en letras grandes y algo gastadas por el tiempo decía en qué parte se encontraban, suspiró cansado y esperó a que la pesada puerta se abriera. Podía oír a los demás presos gritar, chiflar y azotar cosas al momento en que el timbre sin igual de la cárcel daba aviso que se ingresaba a uno de las secciones más peligrosas del edificio.   

El pabellón C   

Se dio media vuelta encarando por fin al oficial que lo escoltó hasta ahí. Le quitaron sus esposas y al instante que pasó esto se le fue arrojado un futón viejo y apestoso junto a una manta de mala muerte qué ya no servía para nada, pues el moho que tenía y lo desgastada que estaba te aseguraba que no te ayudaría en nada con el frío de aquellos próximos meses. Sí, era el infierno en vida.   

Frunció el ceño al ver sus nuevas pertenencias y antes de poder dar media vuelta y saludar a su nueva ''familia'' el hombre que le entregó dichas cosas lo sostuvo con más fuerza de la necesaria del brazo haciendo que al adolescente se le formara una mueca disgustada en su rostro "A ver si ahora aprendes la lección y te comportas, Bokuto" fue lo que le murmuró antes de soltarlo con brusquedad haciendo que se tambaleara un poco.   

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo,  _papá_." Respondió con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios al momento en que se adentraba al pabellón masculino disfrutando del mal rato que seguramente le hizo pasar por haberlo llamado de esa manera.  

Aspiró profundo una vez que la enorme puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y examinó el lugar. Tristemente no había mucho que examinar, era lo mismo que en su antiguó pabellón.   

"Con la diferencia de que aquí todos están dementes" murmuró sobre su aliento mientras se abría paso dispuesto a encontrar algún lugar para dormir que no fuera el suelo, ¿cómo era posible que varios reos de ahí durmieran en el piso? Tuvo cuidado de no pisar a ninguno de los que estaban tirados en el suelo; unos parecían estar dormidos, otros drogados y había otros de los cuales no estaba seguro que siquiera siguieran respirando. Ver tal cosa causó un escalofrío recorrer su columna y se apresuró hasta las  _habitaciones de lujo_ cómo a muchos les gustaba llamar a las celdas de la prisión.   

Subió los escalones y estando en el segundo piso reconoció varias caras que antes habían estado en su pabellón, el H. Algunos de éstos le saludaron haciendo que se sintiera más tranquilo.  Inspeccionó cada habitación, aunque no tuvo que hacer mucho, con sólo asomar la cabeza sabía si estaban todas las literas ocupadas o no, y hasta ahora no había encontrado ninguna vacía. El pensamiento le llegó de golpe; ¿tendría que dormir en el comedor con los demás?  

Oh, joder.  

Negó con la cabeza y se llenó de optimismo al ver que aún le faltaban otras diez habitaciones, en alguna debía de haber aunque sea un espacio ¿verdad? Entre más pasaba el tiempo, el adolescente perdía cada vez más las esperanzas y ya se estaba preparando para dormir en el comedor con El apestoso Mike. "Joder, que puto asco" murmuró para sí mismo al momento en que asomaba la cabeza en la penúltima habitación, encontrándose con la increíble noticia de que la literal al fondo estaba completamente vacía, así que sin perder tiempo corrió hasta donde ésta se hallaba y de un brinco dejó sus miserias de pertenencias y se tiró sobre ellas riendo como baboso pues había encontrado un lugar libre.   

"¿Se puede saber que carajos haces en mi celda, niño?" Una voz gélida lo sacó de su felicidad provocando que regresara de golpe a su triste realidad.   

Bokuto entrecerró los párpados al ver a su nuevo compañero de celda, "¡Hey yo te conozco!" Habló con nuevos ánimos el menor al momento en que señalaba al otro hombre que ahora se encontraba apoyado en el umbral, donde instantes antes él había pasado, "Tú eres Shan Yu, el veterano de veteranos" siguió hablando orgulloso de reconocerlo aún cuando en sus 19 años, nunca lo había visto en persona, sólo había oído de él en rumores por toda la cárcel.   

El mencionado alzó una poblada ceja en desinterés a todo lo que el chico parloteaba, exhaló el humo que tenía en sus pulmones, callando de esa manera al contrario que seguía cada paso que él hacía. Sonrió para sus adentros pues sabía que sería una presa fácil para utilizar a su debido antojo, se acercó hasta donde él estaba, apoyando uno de sus antebrazos y el codo del otro en la orilla del futón haciendo que Bokuto retrocediera hasta que la pared tocara su espalda.   

Aquellos ojos dorados no perdían de vista a Shan Yu, por un instante llegó a él el pensamiento de que sus ojos eran de un color parecido a los suyos, con la diferencia de que los de.. ¿Cómo se llamaba el mocoso? Bah, no importaba.   

Lo tomó de la pantorrilla y tiró de él haciendo que se cayera de su litera, escuchó el duro golpe que su espalda tuvo con el concreto y no le importó en lo más mínimo, inhaló del cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios y frunció el entrecejo para después inclinarse y presionar su rodilla contra el pecho del menor.   

"Escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir porque no pienso repetirlo dos veces ¿de acuerdo?" Su voz ronca y hostil provoco temblores en todo el cuerpo de Bokuto, cerró los ojos por un instante y mordió su labio inferior antes de que Shan siguiera con la amenaza, "No te quiero aquí ¿entiendes? Esta es mi celda y de ninguna manera pienso compartirla con un mocoso estúpido como tú. Grábatelo bien porque a la otra que te vea por aquí aplastaré tu cráneo contra el piso"   

Pero el mayor no tuvo tiempo de seguir con la amenaza, si es que lo iba hacer, porque una risa escandalosa llenó la habitación.   

Tal parecía le había contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo porque el chico estaba que se moría de la risa, Shan sentía las vibraciones del contrario en su rodilla y esto le hizo enfurecer, nadie se burlaba así del jefe de los Hunos. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó a Bokuto en el rostro, una y otra vez y otra vez hasta que la risa de aquél dejó de retumbar en sus oídos y sólo podía escuchar cómo algo se quebraba en aquella carita pálida llenando sus puños de sangre. 

Ya que terminó con él, se levantó del suelo helado y que poco a poco se llenaba cada vez más con la sangre del nuevo, le valía muy poco si lo había dejado muy mal herido o si de lleno ya lo había matado. No sería el primer reo que mataba estando ahí. Le dio la espalda mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus nudillos, con indiferencia desvió la mirada hacía la cosa sangrante pues juraría haberlo escuchado jadear adolorido, bufó enfadado y decidió no prestarle más atención, que se muriera en ese instante o Shan Yu no se contendría más y terminaría con el trabajo de una vez para deshacerse de ese inepto que no le serviría para nada a largo plazo, claro.  

No pudo terminar con las múltiples ideas que llegaban a él para eliminar al adolescente cuando nuevamente, una voz átona llegó a él. 

" _Jefe, por favor_ " le suplicó. 

Desvío la mirada hasta donde aquellos ojos dorados lo miraban de forma singular, una manera en que hacía mucho tiempo alguien no lo miraba. Maldijo en voz alta y se acercó hasta él acuclillado, "¿qué chingados quieres?" preguntó de forma hosca sintiéndose harto de todo eso. 

Y con  _eso_ nos referimos al chico en el piso que sangraba cada vez más y más.   

Bokuto tragó con fuerza para después susurrando una palabra apenas entendible para el psicópata, le tomó un momento pero Shan Yu sonrió con malicia antes de extender ambos brazos y coger sin mucho cuidado a su nuevo compañero. 


	2. Yo doy todo mi mundo por un pedazo de ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto no tiene idea del problema en que se está metiendo y Shan Yu piensa que tiene la situación bajo control

No era mentira que viniendo de Shan Yu, líder de la pandilla más peligrosa de la ciudad, y la prisión, todo era poder, drogas y violencia. La gentileza, amabilidad y sobre todo la paciencia eran cosas que hacia mucho tiempo se fueron de su vida y él no las extrañaba, para nada.

 Mhh no, por supuesto que no. 

Por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad de terminar con la insignificante vida de su nuevo compañero de celda lo hizo ¿verdad? "A huevo que sí" se mintió a sí mismo luego de inhalar de su cigarro, exhaló el humo de sus pulmones y decidió levantarse de la porquería que tenía ahora por cama en la cárcel, no sería mala idea reunirse en la planta baja con los demás reos. Además, si mal no recordaba, cosa que no hacía, hoy era día de conteo con el oficial Kōsuke uno de los pocos encargados del lugar que Shan Yu no tenía  _comprado_.

"¿Ya terminaron?" Fue lo único que dijo una vez que estuvo en la planta baja al lado de los integrantes de la pandilla Huno, "Sin pista alguna, jefe" Damian, un hombre que estaba a finales de sus veintes respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios por el trabajo tan bueno que había hecho al momento de esconder todo. Shan no dijo nada más pues a los pocos segundos la puerta de metal que habría paso a su bloque se abrió dejando entrar a varios oficiales de S.R.T. 

Pobre diablo de aquél que se atreviera a desobedecer al equipo especial de refuerzo con los escudos electrificados que llevaban consigo siempre que había un alboroto o simplemente cuando el mayor al mando les ordenaba a utilizarlos. 

"En la pared ¡los quiero a todos pegados a la pared!"

Ugh, odiaba a esos imbeciles. 

 

* * *

 

“Entonces me estás diciendo que te… ¿caíste?” Bokuto asintió con un extraño entusiasmo a lo que la enfermera lo vio como si un tercer ojo le había brotado de la nada en su frente, parpadeó confundida varias veces intentando comprender lo que el adolescente decía o al menos le intentaba explicar.

“Nadie se hace ese tipo de heridas al caerse, Bokuto.” Habló con suavidad cómo si hablara con un niño pequeño, porque de cierta forma lo hacía. Despeinó aún más sus alborotados cabellos y con un suspiro derrotado lo dejó ir “Tu nariz sólo tuvo una fractura y tu labio inferior sanará pronto” comentó mientras el chico bajaba de la camilla y extendía sus manos para que el oficial que lo escoltaba pusiera las esposas en sus muñecas nuevamente. “Pero si vuelves a caerte así otra vez, haré que te cambien al pabellón de maternidad ¿entendiste?”

Kotaro le regaló una enorme sonrisa como entendimiento y con un “Adiós señorita” se despidió de la mujer con cabello rubio y bonitos ojos verdes quien le sonreía de forma amable a la silueta que poco a poco desaparecía en el extenso corredor. 

“No va a durar la semana” comentó al viento con tristeza negando levemente su cabeza “Tengo que hablar con el oficial Kōsuke” pensó en voz alta como si fuera un recordatorio y sin más siguió con su trabajo.

“Bien, hemos llegado. Voltéate” con calma el adolescente obedeció y al instante escuchó como algo hacía click y sus muñecas estaban libres. Sonrió de medio lado y se adentró a su pabellón que lo esperaba con la puerta abierta listo para darle una segunda bienvenida. 

"En la pared ¡los quiero a todos pegados en la pared!" uno de los oficiales estaba gritando mientras otros dos sometían a uno de los presos en el suelo con esos escudos electrificados a los cuales tanto miedo les tenía el chic y el pobre imbécil gritando incoherencias.

"Kotaro, te quiero pegado en la pared" el oficial Huffman le ordeno y el chico ni lento ni perezoso se apresuró hasta el otro extremo de la habitación donde la mayoría de los reos, que no estaban siendo sometidos por los oficiales, estaban.

Colocó ambas manos en la pared con sus piernas separadas por si llegaban a inspeccionarlo, de nuevo. 

En medio de todo ese alborotó logró darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien, su compañero de celda; Shan Yu. Desvió la mirada a su izquierda donde otro reo estaba y chiflando de forma suave logró llamar su atención, haciendo que lo encarara con una expresión de extraña tranquilidad ¿qué carajos? 

“¿Sabes dónde está el jefe de los Hunos?” 

El nombre sin decir nada señaló al otro extremo de la habitación donde un grupo de al menos, seis reos, se encontraban pegados a la pared justo cómo todos los demás, Bokuto no entendió del todo al principio pero después de entrecerrar los ojos porque sí, se estaba quedando ciego a sus diecinueve años de edad, miserable. 

Fue cuando lo miró. 

Estaba de piernas extendidas cómo él, pero sus brazos estaban doblados y su frente apoyada en su antebrazo con sus codos tocando la pared en lo que parecía una no muy cómoda postura, pero antes de poder cuestionarse más sobre el respecto miró que el hombre se movía, quitando sus brazos de la pared y juntando sus piernas otra vez, se dio media vuelta como si nada y subió escaleras arriba hasta su celda sin que ninguno de los oficiales lo hubiera notado siquiera. 

¿Qué mierdas acaba de pasar?

Parpadeó confundido sin entender nada de lo que pasaba ¿acaso Shan tenía amenazado a los oficiales? Imposible. 

"Bien, terminamos. Regresen a la miseria de siempre" y con esas ocho palabras, todo regresó a su normalidad. Las fuerzas especiales se retiraron de la misma forma en la que entraron junto a Kōsuke, el cual ni siquiera notó la presencia de su hijo o simplemente lo ignoró. 

Todos esperaron a que salieran por completo antes de siquiera volver a respirar.

Bokuto no pudo ser más paciente y se fue corriendo, siguiendo el camino del mayor. De manera inconsciente o quizás no tanto, tocó con la punta de su dedo índice el parche que tenía de forma horizontal sobre su nariz ocasionando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

¿Qué chingados estaba haciendo? ¿A qué quería llegar una vez que entrara a su  _habitación de lujo_? 

Abrió con cuidado la puerta pesada y asomó un poco la cabeza, encontrándose al mayor fumando, otra vez. Intentó relajarse un poco para después entrar por completo a la boca del lobo, se pegó por completo a la puerta cerrada a su espalda y espero a lo inesperado. 

"¿Por qué carajos estás pegado a la puerta?" La ronca voz del mayor lo hizo brincar en su lugar y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, sin muchas opciones se quitó de ahí y decidió acercarse a su compañero en pasos pequeños y algo inseguros, aún temía por su nariz  _ya_  situada. 

Shan al ver los movimientos tan indecisos de su compañero sintió su no existente paciencia se esfumaba casi por completo como su cigarrillo. Maldición, no estaba de humor para las pendejadas de su al parecer, compañero, aunque el que fuera nuevo no significaba que llegara a durar mucho tiempo, y pensar en tal cosa provocó una sonrisa en él. 

Palmeó el lugar libre de su futón invitando así a Bokuto que se le uniera, pero los ojos del chico parecían demasiado inseguros como para aceptar algo del mismo hombre que no hace más de medio día le había fracturado su nariz. 

Ah, Shan Yu entendió ahí. 

Dio una última calada en su cigarro y lo tiro en el pequeño lavamanos que tenían ahí "Ven aquí, prometo no hacerte daño, bebé" le propuso en una voz melosa, un tipo de voz que nadie jamás se imaginó que el mismo Shan Yu, líder de los Hunos y tal vez una de las personas más violentas que alguna vez pudieras conocer llegara a tener. Bokuto se vio a sí mismo sentándose al lado de aquél hombre, hipnotizado totalmente por su voz melosa que para ese momento él ya no tenía idea de qué era lo que decía, sólo escuchaba pero  _oh joder_ aunque él quisiera y se esforzara por prestar atención simplemente no podía.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios entreabiertos que eran acariciados por un pulgar desconocido que trazó con cuidado la herida que tenía en su labio inferior, "¿te lastimé mucho, no es así?" El mayor habló en un hilo de voz, siendo apenas audible para su compañero que parecía a punto de caer a su trampa con las caricias leves que le estaba dando. Vaya, sí que era un chico necesitado.

Por su parte Bokuto estaba confundido con tanta atención a su persona tan de repente, nadie se había comportado así con él en... Nunca. 

Cerró por un instante sus ojos y aspiró, sintiendo el olor a cigarro y limpio. Una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios y fue ahí cuando algo aplicó presión sobre sus mismos labios, abrió los ojos confundido sólo para ver como el rostro de Shan estaba tan cercas del suyo, besándolo. 

Él no lo supo, o quizá no quiso saberlo pero al momento en que correspondía al beso y abrazaba al mayor del cuello hacía más evidente el logro del criminal.

Cavó su propia tumba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S.R.T significa Special Response Team y prácticamente son los tipos cabrones de la cárcel


End file.
